


A Formal Engagement

by Kansas_Squire



Series: Knight of the Isles [2]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Baby Gay, Corus (Tortall), F/F, I promise it will get gay again, Lesbian Character of Color
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kansas_Squire/pseuds/Kansas_Squire
Summary: Hi Everyone,I was really encouraged by all the positive things you had to say about my ideas. I've finally graduated so I have some time on my hands now and I've decided to return to this story. Updates might be slow because I'm hoping to have a full time job soon but I think I've found the path forward into this story and I'm glad to be continuing.





	1. Prelude: Noble Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone, 
> 
> I was really encouraged by all the positive things you had to say about my ideas. I've finally graduated so I have some time on my hands now and I've decided to return to this story. Updates might be slow because I'm hoping to have a full time job soon but I think I've found the path forward into this story and I'm glad to be continuing.

Cleon of Kennan stood silent at his Knight-Masters side, for the first time since his choosing he resented that his Master was an older brother to Keldary. 

He felt he had no one to turn to with his concerns. While a conservative man would feel some empathy for a squire dealing with being spurned by a woman who should by rights be accessible to him. No man, regardless of if he was conservative or progressive would allow his own sister to be considered accessible to anyone, even if she was training for knighthood. 

Cleon also knew that his situation was perilous, convincing his kinsman Voelden to go after Keldary in the joust was an easy task but his cousin would no doubt give up Cleon’s part in the plan to lesson his own punishment. Cleon had gambled, lost, and know he needed to ensure that if Voelden did speak of their conspiracy it would seem ridiculous. Formalizing the long-standing expectation that he would marry an heiress near his home fief would be a good start. In fact it might be best to skip a betrothal period and get married quickly. 

All that was needed was to request time off from the Royal Progress to attend to business at home. Cleon was certain his Knight-Master would grant him leave to care for Kennan if he presented himself properly. 

First he would secure his position, then he would return to his true aim. Kel would regret denying him once she understood her place.


	2. Return to the Palace

Kel stretched, relieved to finally be off her horse, she gathered herself and lead her mount Peachblossom to the stables in the palace. While many squires had spent the past few months on the joust circuit of The Grand Progress to introduce Princess Shinkokami to the people of Tortall Keldary had been working full days as warrior for the Kingdom.

It seemed that on even the slightest suggestion of minor calamity or banditry was reason enough for her knight-master to divert them away from the spectacle of the Progress. There was a very small part of Kel that was resentful of this; her betrothed Haname non Ajikuro was an attendent of the princess and Kel was certainly ready to spend more time with her future wife. However the ensuing complications of her secret betrothal, which had yet to be formalized into a public engagement and her removal from the joust lists made for good excuses for her knight-master away from the Progress in general and the conservatives in particular. 

As Kel daydreamed her way to Peachblossoms' stall she was just distracted enough to miss the sound of footsteps on the flagstone. A low chuckle gave the squire just enough warning to duck under the arm of her shadow. Reacting lightening fast Kel sent Nealan of Queenscove sailing over her hip with a quick toss that Neal completely failed to anticipate. 

“I’m sure I deserved that.” He managed to wheeze out before beginning to laugh. Kel, rather put out that her friend had managed to get that close to her without being noticed put on her best unreadable lump face. Neal, rather concerned at this point was quick to try and break the tension. 

“What a whole season without each other, desperately clinging to the hope of a rest day in the near future and the first thing you do is test my hand-to-hand skills.” Kel finally broke into a grin relieved to see her closest friend. 

“Perhaps Nealan you should have spent less time dreaming of a rest day and more time on your hand-to-hand.” 

Neal was swift in his response. “Perhaps Lady Squire I have spent more time on martial skills than you think, I did after all nearly manage to take you down!” 

Neals reply was delivered in jest but Kel was swiftly reminded of her preoccupation. As she managed to settle Peachblossom in his stall; while preventing him from taking a chunk out of his favorite human target Kel realized she needed to confess what had been on her mind to Neal. As her closest friend if she had any chance at an ally for her betrothal then Neal would need to be on her side. Neal rather startled by the quick return of his friends serious nature turned an inquisitive look towards her. 

“What is it Kel, something must be on your mind?” Not expecting the amount of emotion visible on Kel’s face Neal took a step forward, making sure to stay clear of her testy gelding but wanting to comfort his friend. 

“I’ll tell you Neal, but not here, walk to Milord Raoul’s chambers with me?” At Neal’s nod the two friends walked together, Neal puzzled by his friends caution and Kel keeping a tight grip on the Shukuken at her waist, praying silently to the goddess as she walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOST MINOR CLIFF HANGER TO CLIFF.


	3. A test of friendship

Once Kel and Neal had reached Lord Raoul’s rooms the two squires settled themselves. Neal was managing to keep his voice to himself but his face was clearly saying that he expected Kel to spit out what she had to say and quickly before he lost his composure. Kel squared her shoulders “Earlier this year, my betrothed arrived in Tortall with the Yamani delegation.” Keeping her face as smooth as possible, Kel watched as her friends face performed a complicated dance of disbelief and confusion. 

Neal, speechless for nearly a full minute was trying to wrap his brain around the idea of his friend being betrothed and then something else occurred to him. “A Yamani, you’re marrying a Yamani! Your marriage is part of the treaty, just like Roald. How could they keep making these decisions and your own father was the ambassador.”

Deciding to let Neal run with the political aspect of her betrothal for a moment Kel gathered herself as she listened to her friend work himself up on her behalf. If he was offended by just the idea of an arranged marriage then perhaps he was not the best choice to hold her secret. No, he is her friend, Kel needed to know if Neal would stand with her and support her future marriage. 

She interrupted his ramblings. “Neal, there is something else. Do you ever remember me telling you how in the Isles some relationships were different? How it isn’t an insult to suggest that some men will take a man for a lover?”

“Keldary, I really can’t see how that has any relevance right now unless you mean to tell me that your betrothed is one of these men.” Kel jumped in before Neal could build up a new head of steam. 

“No, I don’t mean that my betrothed is one of those men, I mean that my betrothed is one of those women. I’m promised to Lady Haname non Ajikuro one of Princess Shinkokami’s ladies in waiting.” Neal who hadn’t anticipated what Kel was going to say at all was speechless once again. He felt that he had a right to be: first Kel tells him she’s betrothed and then he realizes she isn’t betrothed to a Tortallan and then most astoundingly his friend revels that her intended is a woman. Deciding that silence is the best course for the moment Neal stares at Kel, not wanting to offend her but not sure entirely what wouldn’t be offensive. Kel is desperate to keep her face smooth like stone but the silence that Neal has fallen into is so unlike him that she cannot stop her anxiety from building. 

After several moments of quiet Neal can’t help himself any longer. “Well I suppose that it is nice for Yamani people to marry in ways that they want but you are Tortallan Kel, this isn’t exactly how we marry.” Neal, seeing sadness briefly on his friends face was quick to continue. “Not that you shouldn’t marry the way you want to Kel. If this is the kind of marriage you want? It is arranged after all and arranged marriages are rarely what people dream of for romance.”

Kel was finally able to take a deep breath. Neal wasn’t ending their friendship! He was focused on the idea of Kel having the kind of marriage that she wanted. She felt the smile creeping slowly on her face. Her most important friendship was intact.

“I am happy with my match Neal, it will be harder here in Tortall than it would be in the Isles but I cannot pretend and I don’t want to hide.” Neal seeing his friends confidence return stood and pounced grabbing her into a hard hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody needs a friend like Neal.


	4. A Princess Plots

Shinkokami was in a mood today, after returning to the Tortallan capital for winter the princess had been looking forward to getting to know Prince Roald in a less public forum but it appeared that would not be the case. The crown prince was called away to his knight masters fief and would be gone for weeks. Glancing to her right Shinko eyed one of her attendants. The princess might not be able to get to know her betrothed but she could certainly live through Haname a little. 

The princess kept her voice smooth as she addressed her other lady in waiting. 

“Yuki, I have a task for you this evening. Find Keldary of Mindelan tonight and request that she comes to our weapons training in the morning.”

Haname non Arjiuko sat composed at her princesses side doing her best to ensure that her face did not reflect how frequently her mind drifted to her betrothed. Upon hearing the princesses request Haname held tight to her composure, she had not spoken with her betrothed in weeks and the doubts about their arrangement had begun creeping back into her heart. Keldary’s mother had done everything possible to ensure that Haname felt secure in the Mindelan family with one exception. The contract had yet to be formalized with a wedding date. 

Formalizing the engagement would be tricky. The union would be viewed with suspicion, if not outright hostility, in Tortall that it would not face in the Isles. Not for the first time Haname wondered why it was decreed that she and her betrothed were to live in Tortall.

Yukimi non Daiomoru, good friend to Keldary and Haname both saw her princesses plan immediately and agreed with it in completely. This distraction would be good for the princess. It would also be good for her friends both were struggling with how to connect. Yuki tried valiantly to keep her humor from her voice.

“Of course your highness, with another participant we will be able to pair off evenly.”

Haname was able because of her years of rigorous training to stay silent through the exchange between her princess and her friend, but she heard the humor in Yuki’s voice and couldn’t help herself from feeling frustrated with her friends. A training yard was not exactly what she had in mind in regards to getting to know Keladry better but it could turn to her advantage. Yuki had assured Haname that Keladry would want a partner who shared in her martial skills. Yes this could go very well, so long as their company did not intimidate Keldary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my user name on a friends recommendation to be more positive. 
> 
> Also I have a tumblr
> 
> https://femflashfic.tumblr.com
> 
> stop by, say hi
> 
> ok I'm sorry I started rhyming I'm done now.


	5. A False Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voelden has regrets and Cleon is a clever bastard.

Fief Kennan was in celebration. The long awaited marriage of the young Lord Cleon had just taken place and now with the dowry from his bride much needed repairs to the fiefdom roads and dams could take place. The young Lord of Kennan was the only member of the wedding party not beaming, while a casual observer would see nothing amiss in a young lord presenting a serious face to the crowd, Voelden, a kinsman of Cleon saw through the mask. 

Thinking back to just a month prior when his young cousin had convinced him to attack the girl squire in a joust. Voelden knew that the concern for Kennan was a lie on behalf of Cleon. This wedding was a sham, a quickly organized affair designed to provide cover against any word Voelden might make to the magistrates against his kinsman. 

 

At last the proclamations were over. Cleon seeing his opportunity stood. “Kinsmen, Kennan’s today is a day to be joyous but there is one cloud on the horizon. As I am now married and truly Lord of Kennan I have decided to resign my desire for Knighthood as a boyhood dream.” 

Cleon paused to let his now captive audience gasp and shout. He continued, “I’m not upset with my choice, it is time for Kennan to have the attention and management of its Lord and while there are plenty of fine young nobles to serve the crown with their swords Kennan has only one Lord.” 

 

Voelden listened to the applause that now greeted his kinsman’s pronouncement and knew it to be just as much of a lie as the wedding itself but in his heart he felt relief, Cleon would have never have survived the Chamber of Ordeal. The knight also knew that now Cleon was fully invested in his Lordship that not even the King himself could order him to court. His kinsman was clever; Voelden now hung alone in the wind as the only one to be held accountable for his ignoble behavior. He had missed his chance to ensure his Cleon would be known for what he was, a coward. Voelden left the celebration early; he had a letter to write. There was one person he could trust to keep the safety of the girl squire above all other considerations and could perhaps forgive him for his folly.


	6. An Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haname is frustrated. Kel is shy. Everyone else is amused.

_“Wearing practice gear, trailed by Jump and the sparrows Kel searched for the Yamanis. Their practice court was near the royal wing, tucked between the King’s stables and an archery yard. She was the last to arrive.” (Squire, Pg. 140)_

            As she stepped into the courtyard Kel was caught up in a vision, the sight of Haname in the middle of a pattern dance with her naginata.

Moving at half speed the Yamani was graceful and smooth and Kel knew exactly how difficult moving slowly with a heavy pole-arm was. The squire wascertain that many would be astonished by the strength that Hamane displayed but Kel felt a deep admiration and hope that she might finally have found a way to get to know her betrothed. Yuki and Shinkokami shared a smile upon seeing how distracted their friend had become. As Haname came to the end of her pattern Kel, suddenly needing to do something other than stare at her betrothed realized she had not only neglected to greet Shinkokami but failed to realize that Queen Thayet was also in attendance along with Kel’s mother! 

             Kel performing the ritualized greetings of squire to royalty didn’t fail to miss the wicked humor in her mothers gaze.

“Well, I see I have a daughter after all?” Ilane of Mindlen knew exactly what she was doing as her voice carried across the now silent practice court.

Haname looked at the sound of her future mother-in-law’s voice both excited and nervous to see her betrothed. Kel stuttering a hello to her mother was temporarily saved by Shinkokami calling for partnered practice.

              Ilane, having maneuvered her way into becoming Kel’s opponent continued to tease her youngest;

“I cannot imagine what it would keep you from coming to dinner at the town house for dinner, surely you would find our table to be just as enthralling as the pages and squires dinning room?” Kel who had planned to enjoy every meal in the hall with her friends kept her face as stone. Her mothers teasing was not malicious but it was hitting to close for comfort. Kel knew very well that Haname was at her family’s home for dinner nearly every night. Desperate to get away from the conversation before Kel managed to impersonate Neal and put her foot in her mouth she called for a change in partners. Immediately the squire regretted her choice as she found herself face to face with her betrothed.

               Haname fought to stay serene in the face of Keladry, this moment was all she had wanted for weeks, just to be with her betrothed again. Still the squire offered nothing, no words or smile. The Yamani lady felt her hope withering; there was only so much patience in her heart. Hurt and upset Haname increased the pace of her strikes; Kel well able to keep up matched her stroke for stroke. The practice yard was filled with the sound of strikes and blocks but Haname longed for the sound of her betrothed’s voice. However it had become clear to her that the squire would not speak first.

               While the other women on were still occupied with their opponents she lowered her weapon and seized her opportunity.

“Keldary, do you have no greeting for me?”

               Kel, stared shamefaced at the ground not able to raise her head as she answered.

“Would you want a greeting from me Haname? I have been at court for days but still I could not find the courage to come find you.”

               Haname let go of the frustration that had been building and decided to take a risk.

“I have been told by many here in Tortall that so long as conversations are held in a public place there need not be a chaperon present between two who are betrothed. Would you walk the castle wall with me this evening?”

                Kel could not believe her luck, she was not only forgiven but given another chance,

“I would love to escort you along the wall.”

Both women missed that the other women in the practice yard had ceased their movement in favor of sharing amused glances with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proof read at all. I spend all day catching other people's tiny errors at work. I don't want to look at my own. 
> 
> OMG I set them up for a date but I'm trash and they still aren't going to kiss yet. 
> 
> ALSO HOW DO YOU WRITE A KISSING SCENE? 
> 
> ALSO ALSO, thank you for reading. 
> 
> ALSO ALSO ALSO, you can send me requests for one paragraph fics of other characters.


	7. A Warning

       The courier dropped the bundle of messages on Raoul’s desk and the large man despaired privately, he had been hoping to drop by the morning

practice his squire had been invited too but there could be a message from his family masquerading as normal correspondence in the bundle and it

wouldn’t be acceptable to miss a letter from is grandmother the dragon. He decided to start with a small letter.

_To Lord Goldenlake, Knight-Master of Keldary of Mindelan._

_I write to you as a man ashamed of his actions seeking atonement for my mistakes. In foolish pride and false belief I actively engaged in a plot_

_against your squire. My kinsmen who first encouraged me has now protected themself from reproach and I alone wear the stain of dishonor publicly. I_

_have distanced myself from this kinsman in thought and action but I am duty bound to inform you that during the course of family gatherings I have_

_learned that that the plot to humiliate, dishonor and ultimately kill your squire continues. To name this ringleader would be fruitless as I doubt he is_

_the_ _only Noble in the realm who means Keldary harm and to narrow your focus to one enemy is to blind you to others. Instead I will tell you to keep_

_your_ _squire close during skirmishes. It has been openly remarked that you often let your squire serve independently from you in battle against bandits;_

_this_ _must stop. My kinsman has decided that this would be the best time to strike as it would serve the double purpose of Keldary’s death and as proof_

_that_ _women should not be in combat. I do not know if there are men in your command that could be bribed to murder but even if they cannot be_

_assassins will_ _be hired to act as bandits and as soon as Keldary is vulnerable, they will strike. I know that this warning does not make up for my action_

_against your_ _squire. My honor may never recover but I tell you this in the hope that your squire lives a long life in service to the crown and kingdom._

_In Peace, Sir Voelden of Tirrsmont_

Raoul leaned back in his chair once he was done reading. That Voelden was writing to him was not that surprising, the knight had never been a bad lad

and while the majority of his family could be considered conservative they didn’t seem to take kindly to their heirs dishonorable actions. What was

most distressing was that Voelden refused to name his kinsman. Raoul flatly rejected the young knights logic that it wouldn’t be helpful but it did

highlight that Voelden was certain that more than one noble was thinking of eliminating Kel. Raoul left the rest of the mail where it lay, it could wait.

He needed to gather intelligence and there was only one source of conservative information that he trusted to put Keldary first.


	8. A Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kel and Haname go on a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I don't update with any consistency but I really appreciate everyone who is sticking with this story. <3 Thanks for reading.

Haname stood perfectly still, staying so only to avoid the notice of her betrothed. The Squire was barely avoiding fidgeting by Yamani standards although Haname assumed that by Tortallian standards the warrior really was quite composed. But to Haname Kel’s lack of composure was visible and the Squire’s insecurity only increased the nervousness that Haname felt herself. Settling her features into the blank smoothness needed at His Majesty’s court Haname walked forward and at last caught the attention of her intended target. 

Seeing Haname at last Kel, bowed gracefully. At once extending her arm to escort the Yamani and gesturing in their intended direction. The first twenty yards of their walk was silent with Haname refusing to break the silence, she wanted. Needed Kel to be the first to speak, as she was the source of so much silence between the two women. Eventually the Squire did speak. “Have you ever had occasion to see any page training while you have been here My Lady?” 

Haname sighed, but still speaking of nothing could be the beginning of speaking at all. “I have seen much of the page training My Lady, the younger princes are now in their training and Her Highness has had occasion to watch their progress. Do you find yourself so removed from them?” 

“No” said Kel, “I am glad to be a squire instead of page, but I wondered if you knew I was nearly among them for an additional four years?” Haname shook her head and Kel continued. “Yes, I missed the big exams when someone kidnapped my maid and stored her on top of the Needle.” 

Kel pointed to the tower that had finally killed her fear of heights and then fell silent again. She did not know how to explain her current fear to Haname. That the Yamani would want her only because of their contract, any confidence that Kel had gained with Haname on the progress had withered with the lack on contact between them. And although she had gained the confidence to tell Neal of her betrothal she knew that few of her other friends would be as accepting but most important was Haname’s acceptance. 

Haname had heard the story of the Needle from her future mother-in-law and knew that Kel was trying to approach the topic of fear without having to say it outright. She couldn’t help but be pleased with her betrothed; Kel was clearly trying Haname just needed to ensure that Kel didn’t suffer another bout of insecurity. 

Seeing a shadowed alcove ahead Haname decided to seize her chance. Deliberately she changed their direction guiding Kel to the secluded corner; once there Kel seemed to realize that she and Haname were truly alone. Haname raised herself upon the balls of her feet and pressed her lips against Kel’s. The squire froze clenching her hands together forcing herself to keep her arms at her side, but after a moment she stepped backwards-her body hitting the wall behind her. Haname stood before her, face smooth but eyes bright with hope. Kel smiled.


End file.
